Look With Your Heart
by xXxAusllyIsMyLifexXx
Summary: Boys think of girls just like books; if the cover doesn't catch their eyes, they won't even bother to read whats inside. Auslly some Trez. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my new story and I hope you like it!**

**BTW happy late birthday Ross Lynch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise (because if I did Austin and ally would have been together by the end of the first episode!)**

**Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Ally's POV

**_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_**

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine (1)

I sang as I walked down the shore of the almost empty Californian beach. Oh I'm gonna miss California so much.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, well my name is Alison Dawson (but I prefer Ally) I am 17 and I love music. Some people say I am gifted but I'm not that good I only play the piano and write songs that's it.

Anyway you know when before I said I'm going to miss California…. yeah well that's because I'm moving to Miami tomorrow. I really don't want to but my mom is forcing me. 'Cause you see my mum and dad divorced 2 years ago and now she decided to marry a rich business man (someone called Timmy Starr or Billy Starr… I can't really remember) and move to Miami leaving our whole life behind.

Like seriously mom I had friends here you know and I really wanted to stay but no she wants me to live with her, my new step dad and a step sister (who I never really met but apparently she's a bitch) and pretend to be happy with the new 'family' of mine. Good thing that I actually have a friend there, her name is Trish she lived here in California but then had to move to Miami because her mother remarried just like mine did.

"Ally honey come here! You have to pack the rest of your stuff, there won't be time for it in the morning!" My mom yelled from balcony of our beach house. "Fine I'm coming!" I yelled back as I walked through the doors of the house. I looked around the house, it was empty. All that was there were boxes with our stuff in them. I went upstairs to my room and decided to write in my diary/songbook.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well this is it my last day in California. Tomorrow I'm leaving and starting a whole new life with Mum, Jimmy (I finally remembered his name) and …..Kira, my new 'sister'. Trish told me she was your typical school's slut so I shouldn't be surprised if I catch her in bed with a butler or something (yes Jimmy is rich enough to hire a butler!) well it's getting late and my mum wanted me up by 07:00 in the morning so I better go to sleep let's just hope that Miami won't be as bad as I think it will._

_Love xx_

_Ally_

I put the book away, laid in my very comfortable bed and slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"ALLY WAKE UP IT'S HALF PAST SEVEN! WE NEED TO BE ON ROAD BY EIGHT SO BETTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 20 SECONDS OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" my mum screamed from downstairs like there was no tomorrow. I decided not to listen to her and keep sleeping it's not like she's gonna pour cold water all over me.

_SPLASH_

WTF I was only oking about the whole water thingy I didn't think she would really do that. "You have 10 minutes to get ready, you better start now unless you want to go to Miami in you pyjamas and wet hair." Penny said while smirking.

I got ready in less than 10 minutes wow I'm surprised normally it takes me good 35 minutes to get fully dressed and showered. As I got into the car I thought about all the amazing memories I had here. Before I could take a good look at the house, my mum started the engine and we drove away leaving nothing but memories behind.

Miami here we come

* * *

**So…. What do you think good? bad? Do you want me to continue?**

**The next chapters will be longer this was just kind of a prologue. **

**(1)She's so gone by Naomi Scott**

** Please review**

**_-Tori_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Amigos! It's me again and I got a few reviews saying that I should continue so I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything you may recognise in this story.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally we're here wake up "Yelled my mum trying to wake me up. "Geez mum you don't have to shout, I'm right here ya know." I said as my mum rolled her eyes. Just then I realized that we were actually in Miami and Jimmy's _mansion_ was massive and by saying massive I _mean _massive. We both got out of the car and mum ran straight into the house completely ignoring Jimmy who was probably standing there since we came.

You know maybe mum married Jimmy just for money... Nah that's probably my imagination. Just then someone interrupted my thoughts. "Hi you must be sally" said a dark skinned girl "um…. actually it's _Ally _and you are…?" I said/asked "I'm Kira Elizabeth Patricia Selena Marie Starr and the future Mrs Moon oh and I'm your stepsister." she exclaimed "where did the _Mrs Moon _come from?" I asked her confused "let's go up tomy room and then I'll tell you everything that you need to know about me!" maybe she's not as bitchy as Trish described her.

* * *

*in Kira's room*

Still Ally's POV

Well now we're in Kira's huge room and all she talks about is how she and her boyfriend will get married, have 3 children named Amanda, Tom and Brooke; live happily ever after and blah, blah, blah all that shit and it's getting boring so I decided to stop her "Hey Kira why don't we go shopping you know to get to know each other?" OMG why did I just say that I HATE shopping! "Oh my gosh that's a fantabulous idea let's go!" _fantabulous _seriously? Before I could say something she dragged me out of the room, out of the house and into her _pink _Lamborghini. Can this day get any better? (Note the sarcasm)

* * *

*6 hours later in ally's room*

Me and kira just came back from our little trip to Miami mall and I'm exhausted but it's just 8pm so I decided to finish the song I was singing at the beach yesterday.

**Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string**

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone. 

As I finish singing I hear someone clap *_clap* *clap* _when I turned around I saw a boy with bleach blonde hair and mesmerizing brown eyes "um who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked seriously. I hear him chuckle "I'm Austin moon I came here to visit my girlfriend, then I heard music so I decided to stop by and listen." He said "oh" was all I managed to say. It was silent until he said something "well I better get going before kira starts to get worried and by the way you have an amazing voice" he stated while winking on the last part as I blushed. After that… situation with Austin Moon I decided to write in my precious diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today's my first day in Miami and it was… interesting I found out that my stepsister isn't that bad and that she __**loves **__shopping. I also met her boyfriend who accidently heard me sing I'm actually surprised that I didn't throw up after I found out he was listening considering the fact that I have MASSIVE stage fright. Anyway back to Austin, I didn't really pay much attention to his features but I know he has bleach blond hair that flops just the right way and dreamy brown eyes with gold flecks in them. Well I hope when school starts next week I will make lots of new friends and hang out with Trish…. And I hope I will fit in._

_Love _

_Ally xx_

After I finished writing I've put the book away and lay down on my bed.

I really hope I will fit in.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Please if you have ideas tell me I would love to put them in my story.**

**The song is called she's so gone but I told you that in the first chapter.**

**I'll try to update before Monday but I'm not making any promises so….. yeah bye see you next time!**

**-Tori**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**Sorry guys but i won't be able to continue this story due to a very nasty review.**

**I'm really really sorry... BYE**

**-Vicky**


End file.
